


i need you right now

by lookingatstars



Series: things aren't always set in stone [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingatstars/pseuds/lookingatstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Ryan didn't plan to start dating Kanye West, it just sort of happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need you right now

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008. The song referred to is "Love Lockdown" which Kanye performed at the 2008 VMAs.

The thing is, Ryan didn't _plan_ to start dating Kanye West, it just sort of happened.

-

Of course Pete's jealous. Pete is always saying things like, "hey, why don't you guys come over for dinner" or "yo, you should email me your boyfriend's new song - yeah, the one that hasn't dropped yet." Ryan thinks Kanye sort of hates Pete. Or not hate, not really, but he is convinced Pete is his number one fan and that creeps him out a little.

Ryan and Kanye don't do dinner at Pete's.

-

Kanye writes the song in May and sings it to Ryan over the phone in June. Ryan doesn't cry, Brendon is a filthy liar.

-

Kanye comes to the Vegas show and stands backstage with Brendon's parents. Ryan's really nervous the entire show, scared that Kanye might start talking about how mormons don't care about black people or something. There are probably black people that are mormons, but Ryan's not _sure_. And what if Kanye starts talking about gay sex? Oh god.

Later, Brendon's parents tell Ryan that his rapper friend is kind of rude. Ryan doesn't even ask.

-

For Brendon's birthday, Kanye gets him a copy of Graduation. Brendon kind of shrugs and says, "yeah, I downloaded it already."

It takes Ryan the rest of the party to calm Kanye down.

-

Kanye comes to his birthday party, but he hides in the bathroom with Jon Walker and gets high all night.

He gives Ryan a scarf that has bears on it. Ryan smiles and nods. His boyfriend is so weird.

-

Kanye gets arrested on a Thursday and Ryan loses his shit. The thing is, Ryan and Kanye fight a lot. Mostly about nothing, about things Ryan doesn't even remember, but they fight on Wednesday.

("You can't be eating the last fuckin' oreo, that's bullshit."

"I bought the oreos!"

"Yeah, well. I take back the VMAs! Fuck you and your oreos!")

And now his boyfriend is in _prison_.

Ryan makes Pete drive him to pick up Kanye and he brings an entire pack of oreos. Doublestuff, even.

-

Kanye goes back into the studio and Ryan goes with him, sitting on the couch with a notebook in hand. He's writing for the third album, but nothing is coming out right.

Kanye sits next to him later that night on a brief break and hands him a can of Pepsi, kissing his cheek.

Ryan writes two songs after that.

-

Two weeks later, People magazine prints a picture of them from Ryan's party. Ryan has his head on Kanye's shoulder and they're both laughing.

Kanye blogs about it.

http://www.kanyeuniversecity.com/blog/so_what_if_im_bisexual!!1!!!1

-

Nick makes them all go to Angels and Kings Chicago for Jon's birthday and Kanye refuses to step inside the bar. He walks to 7-11 and buys a bag of combos and sits in the limo. Ryan texts him from the party.

_cme nside_

_no then pete wins_

Ryan doesn't know what that means.

-

So apparently Kanye and Pete are having a blog-off. Ryan's pretty sure Pete thinks it's the coolest thing ever while Ryan's macbook is seriously suffering. He's going to have to hide it from Kanye soon, he's an aggressive typer.

-

Jon and Kanye start talking on the phone. Kanye even asks him to play on his new record and Ryan's not jealous, he's not, it's just really fucking weird.

Jon does play on the album and everyone knows that Kanye can get the best weed, so after the studio has cleared out, they sit on the futon while Kanye rolls a joint.

Forty minutes later and Ryan really wants some cake. And maybe some hotdogs. And to be making out with his boyfriend. Why is Jon here again?

"So like, people know you're dating now?" Jon asks.

Ryan giggles.

"Not dating," Kanye says, rolling his eyes, making a psh sound. "We just existing together, man."

Ryan kinda likes the sound of that -- existing together.

Jon leaves the room in search of food as Ryan rests his face against Kanye's neck, smiling. Kanye wraps his arm around Ryan's shoulder and kisses the top of his head.

-

Jay-Z throws Kanye a birthday party in LA and Ryan gets invited, of course he does. Spencer and Jon get invited too, but Brendon doesn't.

Ryan's pretty sure that Kanye is still caught up on the downloading thing.

-

They share each other's space, Ryan staying with Kanye in LA and Chicago or Kanye with Ryan in Vegas. Kanye raps on the third album and Ryan doesn't care what the media says, it's his favorite song they've made.

They use the studio in Kanye's basement a lot after that. They've got a handful of songs with Ryan on guitar, Kanye singing. Or Ryan singing with Kanye mixing.

They don't show them to anyone, but that's Ryan's favorite part.

-

They're sitting on Ryan's bed, Ryan drifting in and out of sleep while Kanye types on his macbook when Kanye says, "so what 'bout a wedding?"

-

They get married in LA on a Saturday at the recently opened Angels and Kings Los Angeles. Pete buys them a action figures of themselves (that Ryan is pretty sure are fucking) as a wedding gift.

-

The media goes crazy. The wedding is written about everywhere. Ryan doesn't really care, not if Kanye doesn't. They go back into the studio separately, but they come home to each other.


End file.
